Kaptain Kid's Last Voyage
Kaptain Kid's Last Voyage is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15, Kosh Naranek, and CartoonLover. Premise The gang celebrates the long-awaited defeat of Kaptain Kid Stoneheart, who finally decides to retire from his life of evil. Plot Part One Narrator: It has been three years since Kaptain Kid Stoneheart brought terror into not only our heroes living in Holly's Puppy Pound, but the entire world as well. It is on this day that the lives of our heroes will change for the better ever since the retirement of the nefarious Katrina Stoneheart.... (At Holly's Puppy Pound, Cooler, Holly, Tony, Nose Marie, and Bartrand are watching a movie.) TV Announcer: And now, our special presentation of the 1950 classic comedy, Here, There, Everywhere, starring Hans Conruff and Doggie Reynolds. (Vigor runs in holding a envelope.) Tony: What is it, Viggy? (Vigor hands the letter over to Cooler.) Cooler: (Reading the letter) To Cooler and Holly, meet me at my headquarters. I shall be waiting for your arrival. Bartrand: Who do you think wrote that? Cooler: Well, let's just say it must have been somebody familiar. (Later at Stoneheart inc headquarters, Kaptain Kid Stoneheart is seen in his room. Cooler and Holly enter. Kaptain Kid turns around.) Kaptain Kid: So, you have arrived. I suppose both of you are wondering why I summoned you here. Holly: Is this another one of your tricks? Kaptain Kid: No. Sit down. (They sit down.) Kaptain Kid: And now, for my story. Long ago, I was but a normal child, happily playing with my toys and doing my homework. When I was at the age of thirteen, I was introduced to the life of piracy by my father, Kalico Stoneheart. (We fade into the memories of Kaptain Kid's childhood. We see Kalico Stoneheart on Kaptain Kid's ship with a younger Kaptain Kid.) Young Kaptain Kid: But, father, isn't stealing wrong? Kalico: You are a Stoneheart. Therefore, we Stonehearts take great pride in stealing, cheating, killing, lying, chiseling, and forging. One day, you will never again think what's right or wrong. You will become a legend. Kaptain Kid(Voiceover): And sure enough, father was right. By the age of sixteen, I was made captain of my own pirate crew. Then, one day, IT happened... (Kaptain Kid, at age 16, is horrified by what he is seeing off-screen. Tears rush down his eyes. His eyes turn red and he has a look of revenge on his face.) Kaptain Kid(Voiceover): I found my mother, Destiny Stoneheart, dead at the mess room. She was poisoned with a dose of cyanide in her glass of cider. (Flashback ends.) Kaptain Kid: I did not know who did it, but in a blind fury, I executed most of my entire crew to avenge my mother's death. To keep the true reason why I did it, I told one of my surviving crew members that I did it because the cook gave me the wrong dish. Cooler: So, there was a side of you that we never knew. You loved your mom, didn't you? Kaptain Kid: Yes. Cooler: Why else did you summon us here? (Kaptain Kid takes off his cap and lowers his head.) Kaptain Kid: (Sadly) I give up. Cooler: I'm sorry? Kaptain Kid: You heard me. I, Kaptain Kid Stoneheart, am turning over a new leaf. Holly: Why? Kaptain Kid: After three years of making your lives miserable, I have finally looked back at that terrible moment and said this to myself: "What is the point anymore?" You win. I lose. I am officially retiring from Stoneheart Inc. Cooler: Whoa. That was unexpected. Holly: Do you think we should tell everybody the good news? Cooler: Of course we should! Let's go! Kaptain Kid: Before you go, there is something I must give you. (Kaptain Kid gives Holly and Cooler his sword.) Kaptain Kid: Here. Take this sword. I have no use for it anymore. (Kaptain Kid leaves. Later at the pound's meeting room.) Holly: Everyone, I bring good news. Cooler: Kaptain Kid has finally decided to retire from Stoneheart inc. (Everyone else is surprised.) Scaly: You're kidding. Cooler: Nope. Rotwang: You mean that we won't have to deal with that pirate anymore? Cooler: Yep. (All celebrate.) Twitchy: Good riddance to bad rubbish! Marcus: Down with the Stoneheart Family! Rotwang: Let us sing the song of celebration! (Rotwang begins playing his bagpipes as everyone else dances.) Bartrand: No more Kaptain Kid, no more Stoneheart Inc! Tony: Yeah! (Suddenly, they hear police sirens. Everyone stops dancing and Rotwang stops playing the bagpipes.) Nose Marie: What was that? Cooler: It's coming from Kaptain Kid's house. (They all look outside. Two police officers are escorting Kaptain Kid to the squad car. The gang is dumbfounded by what they're witnessing.) Winky: Kaptain Kid has been arrested! Igor: And he didn't even put up a fight. (George Caninopolous and his camera crew enter.) George Caninopolous: This is George Caninopolous with the latest breaking news. Kaptain Kid Stoneheart, the infamous commander of the Stoneheart Pirates, has been arrested after he presumably confessed all of his crimes to local authorities. A trial will be held for the former pirate captain in a week. But first, let's have a word from one of the witnesses. (George holds his microphone to Igor.) George: So, what is your opinion on the arrest of Kaptain Kid Stoneheart? Igor: I'm really glad that Kaptain Kid has been arrested. George: I see. And now that Kaptain Kid has been arrested, do you think that Stoneheart Inc will eventually disband? Igor: I do think that the disbandment will be hastier. After all he was a valuble asset to Stoneheart inc. George: Ooh. Do you have anything else to say about this? Igor: Nothing that national tv can show unedited. George: Well, thank you for your time. (To a camera) Stay tuned for further updates on the arrest of Kaptain Kid Stoneheart. (George Caninopolous and his group leave. Igor walks back into the meeting room.) Cooler: What did they ask you? Igor: Probably some questions about Kaptain Kid's arrest. Cooler: When is the trial? Igor: In one week from now. Rotwang: In the meantime, let us celebrate! (Rotwang begins blowing his bagpipes again and the others begin dancing again. One week later at the Courthouse, the trial of Kaptain Kid begins. Holly, Cooler, Tony, Marcus, Rotwang and the poundraizers are in the plaintiff section.) Bailiff: This is the case of the people versus Kornelius "Kaptain Kid" Stoneheart. Judge Ichabod Sue will preside. Judge I. Sue: Kornelius Stoneheart is charged with an array of serious crimes and atrocities that I wouldn't dare to read on the list. How does the defendant plead? Kaptain Kid: Guilty, your honor. Judge I. Sue: What do the witnesses say? The group: Guilty! Judge I. Sue: Well, that was quicker than most of these cases. Very well. I hereby find Kornelius "Kaptain Kid" Stoneheart guilty. The punishment for the many atrocities he committed will be death. The excecution will be in one week. (Everyone else except Kaptain Kid begins muttering.) Part Two (Back at Holly's Puppy Pound...) Cooler: I have an announcement. Kaptain Kid is to be excecuted in one week from now. (Everyone else begins cheering. Suddenly, they hear Ikshan angrily screaming and yelling.) Rotwang: Ikshan? (The gang goes outside and sees Ikshan being held back by Danta-Panja. He is screaming and yelling hysterically.) Ikshan: (Angrily) I'll kill them! I'll kill them! (All of the sword wielders draw their swords.) Danta-Panja: No, Ikshan! Don't! They're not worth it! Please, don't! (Ikshan ignores Danta-Panja and runs at the sword wielders. Danta-Panja pins him to the ground.) Danta-Panja: Ikshan... no... it's over. There's nothing we could do about it. (Ikshan starts tearing up.) Rotwang: He gave himself up. He was arrested without a fight. Ikshan: I don't believe it. I refuse to believe it! You were the ones that called the police on him! And thanks to you, my owner will die a week from now. (Ikshan walks away with a sorrowful look on his face.) Danta-Panja: How do you know he gave himself up? Cooler: It was all over the news. Danta-Panja: I see. You'll have to pardon Ikshan. He has been completely devastated after our master got arrested. Holly: We know the reason he gave up. Cooler: His dark childhood. Holly: He was brought into piracy at the age of 13. Cooler: But at the age of 16 he excecuted most of the crew because his mother was poisoned. Holly: Not even he knows who did it. Cooler: That is the tragic story of Kaptain Kid Stoneheart. (Danta-Panja is shocked by what he hears.) Danta-Panja: But he never told me that! Ikshan! (Danta-Panja rushes off.) Danta-Panja: (Off-screen) Ikshan! Wait! Bartrand: I wonder how Sensei Gamma will react if he sees this. Rotwang: I have no idea. Jazzy: Too bad he's on an important mission with Sarge and his six friends. (One week later, Kaptain Kid is tied to a post at a field as a firing squad, who consisted of the pirate's former victims, stands by. All of its citizens, including our heroes, are gathered around to watch the event.) Cooler: (Voiceover) While watching his excecution we were all overcome with a feeling of relief, but also a slight one of guilt. We were at last free from Kaptain Kid Stoneheart. Kaptain Kid had finally been arrested and was to be excecuted. However we still had a burning question, but it was simple. Would Stoneheart inc finally fall? Who knows? Kaptain Kid: (Thinking) Mother.... Soon we will be together after eight years. Executioner: This day, we finally see the end of the notorious Kaptain Kid Stoneheart. (The firing squad readies their weapons and point them toward Kaptain Kid.) Kaptain Kid: Before you carry out the execution, may I have a final word with the witnesses? (Kaptain Kid slowly turns his head toward Cooler and the others as the camera zooms to them.) Kaptain Kid: Ladies and gentlemen of Holly's Puppy Pound... I apologize for all the horrible things I have done to you, your friends and your families. I guess... you win. There is no way to forgive me... I am a goner. After all I have done to you, there is no way for me to redeem myself. Tell Ikshan and Danta-Panja... that I cherish them as my beloved pets. And now, I bid you all adieu. Farewell, Poundsville! (Several gunshots are heard as the heroes covered their eyes at the same time.) Part Three (One week later in the cafe. Cooler, Twitchy, Rotwang and Tony are eating. Rotwang rests his feet on the table) Tony: I wonder what's going on with Ikshan and Danta-Panja. Cooler: I have no idea. Twitchy: You don't suppose if... (Ikshan and Danta-Panja walk in.) Marcus: To arms! To arms! Ikshan and Danta-Panja are...! Ikshan: Keep your shirts on. We're not here to attack you. Danta-Panja: We're here because we wanted to tell you that Stoneheart Inc.... Ikshan: Has eakened by extreme measures. Nearly all of the villains have retired. Rotwang: Who remains? Danta-Panja: Twenty. The Despicable Decade, what's left of the Stoneheart Six, Flack, Tubbs, Slaughter, Slaughtina, and Kaptain Kid's female clone, but we're all hitting the road as well. Cooler: Hold the phone. I don't understand. Ikshan: We're leaving the town. Twitchy: You're leaving?! Then that means....! Danta-Panja: Yes, Stoneheart inc has fallen. Rotwang: Wait! Kaptain Kid had somehing to tell you. Ikshan: What? Rotwang: He said, "Tell Ikshan and Danta-Panja... that I cherish them as my beloved pets." Ikshan: (Sadly) So... He did love us... (Cooler and friends nod.) Danta-Panja: We best leave now. Ikshan: Goodbye... forever. (Ikshan and Danta-Panja leave the cafe. Ikshan is heard sobbing softly.) Tony: Cooler... We're... free... (sadly) we're finally free! Cooler: At last, we are free from stoneheart inc. Rotwang: The foul enemies are gone like a kidney stone. They caused us pain and torment but they went on. (Tony sadly looks down as Rotwang comforts him.) Tony: Looks like we'll never know why they have to leave... What's that letter? Rotwang: Let's see. (All look at the letter as Rotwang opens it.) Rotwang: Dear ladies and gentlemen of Holly's Puppy Pound, we have decided to leave the town because now that we have lost Katrina and Kaptain Kid Stoneheart, we know it is useless to fight you. Tony: So, now what, Cooler? Looks like we have no more enemies around here. Cooler: We should tell the others. Rotwang: Good idea. (Later in the meeting room.) Cooler: We have a new update for you. Stoneheart Inc is gone for good! (Everyone else cheers loudly.) Momo: We're free! Cooler: But we have a problem. What should we do? (All stop celebrating.) Cooler: Exactly, now the first person to come up with an idea will have it done. (Jackie raises his hand.) Cooler: Yes? Jackie: How about if we go out for pizza at Petunia's Pizza and Putt Putt Palace? Cooler: Sounds interesting, but I was aiming for more of an adventure. Beamer: Come on, Cooler. We can take a break from all the adventures we had. Jackie: Yeah. Cooler: Well, let's go! (The gang is at Petunia's Pizza and Putt Putt Palace.) Cooler: Any ideas for an adventure Jackie? Jackie: Cooler, I think it's too soon for adventures. Cooler: I am talking about one in a week or two. Jackie: Oh. I'll think about it, Cooler. Cooler: Thank you. (Twitchy rushes to Cooler.) Twitchy: Hey, Cooler, check out this new dancing game! Cooler: Sounds good. (Cooler and Twitchy rush off.) Rotwang: So, Jackie, what do you have planned? Jackie: I'm thinking. Rotwang: Good, good. (Later at the pound, Cooler is outside and looking up at the sky.) Cooler: Well, these last three weeks certainly changed everybody's lives. With Kaptain Kid Stoneheart and his gang gone for good, there is absotively nothing to worry about for the rest of our lives. (From afar, eight silhouettes look down on the puppy pound.) Figure: That's what you think. When the time comes, you will meet your new enemies... And we can assure you that we won't show you any mercy... The End Trivia This fan-made episode marks the last appearance of Kaptain Kid Stoneheart. Gamma is in this fan-made episode. Kaptain Kid's real name is revealed on this fan-made episode. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler Category:Fan made episodes starring Twitchy Category:Fan made episodes starring Marcus Category:Fan made episodes starring Rotwang